


vi. twenty twelve (english version)

by xbeauxny



Series: who killed jason todd [english version] [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: "Black Mask, is just a part of the plan"."Plan? You’re becoming a crime lord”."Yes! You can’t stop crime”. Jason moves away from Bruce a little, ignoring the look he received. “That is what you never understood. I'm controlling it. You want to rule them by fear, but what do you do with the ones who aren’t afraid?” Like the Joker? He meant it but stopped himself. "I’m doing what you won't!""Tell me what happened to you". This silenced Jason, he didn't expect Bruce's sudden change, he didn't understand the point of that either. Wayne already knew his identity, why do things like that? As if he didn't know? "Let me help"."It's too late". Jason lets out low, taking a deep breath. "You had your chance”. Red Hood releases a smoke grenade on the floor, disappearing quickly, trying not to think about the last part of the conversation.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: who killed jason todd [english version] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	vi. twenty twelve (english version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again, I know it took me a long time to make this update, this is the last part of "Who Killed Jason Todd" and this means that the start of "The Hearse" will be very soon, I apologize for the delay, and I hope you enjoy the sixth and last part of this series.
> 
> WARNING: As I always say, English is not my mother tongue, so I write in Portuguese and translate into English with what I know of the language and the help of the Google translator, so I hope it is understandable, and I hope you like it.

Bruce Wayne's meeting with his biological son was nothing like Jason would have imagined it would be. Talia had asked to meet the man, and it was a shock when he appeared dressed as Batman, Jason stood by Talia’s side the entire time, dressed as one member of the League of Assassins that completely hid his body and face, the only people who knew it was him, were Talia and Damian, who had not yet approached the scene.

Jason wanted to make sure that Bruce wouldn't react badly. He knew he had raised all of Damian's expectations about the man, he spent months telling the good parts of being Bruce Wayne’s son, how he had taken him off the streets and saved him, but looking at the situation now, nothing could prepare his little brother to what Bruce Wayne was for real. Suspicious, ready for a fight, and analyzing each step they took.

_Maybe I’ll stay right here_

_Maybe I’ll keep this mind_

The meeting place was strange. It was luxurious, and Talia was wearing a long dress that marked her entire body, as if she wanted to impress, but Jason knew it was just a band, something was happening in Nanda Parbat, it was the only reason Talia was giving Damian to Bruce only now. Talia's plans were still uncertain, while Damian and Jason waited on the boat, Talia sought Bruce, and judging by the situation, he knew that Talia had not revealed anything.

"Do you want to drink something?" Jason's eyes followed the woman's movements as she poured drinks into two glasses.

"Last time it didn't end very well." Bruce couldn’t help but be alert, he looked directly at Talia, but he didn’t fail to be alert of every movement Jason made, even though he didn’t know who he was, he noticed traces of nervousness under the man, such as the firm grip on the cable sword he held.

"Ah, you're right". Talia sets the two glasses aside, approaching the bat. "If I remember correctly, I put a little something in your beverage". She puts her hands on his arms, getting closer to the man.

"Same way I remember it".

"It made you romantic". Jason didn’t know that part of the story, which led the two to be together, but hearing the little they said, made him realize that perhaps, it wasn’t a good experience for both.

"It made me to do what you wanted".

"Was it all bad, beloved?" Jason watched Talia rest her head on the man's chest and saw him change his posture with a slight smile on his face.

"No. Wasn't all bad”.

"Then you remember our shared moonlight?"

"Some of it".

"The best parts?" Bruce sighed heavily, pushing the woman away from his body.

"Talia, what do you want?" The woman hugs her body, turning back.

_Maybe I’ll live in this moment forever_

_Maybe I’ll speak to you_

"My father... He is dead". Jason looks up, almost as surprised as Bruce, so that was the reason.

"Ra’s?"

"How many fathers do I have?"

"Sorry. He always seemed...” Jason turns his gaze to Talia, who is looking at him with a weak smile.

"Like you? Indestructible". Bruce follows Talia's gaze, staring at the man with them. "You are not the only ones".

"You haven't seen my x-rays." Bruce remains silent, when he sees Talia's gaze he didn't look sad. "You don't seem all broken up by Ra’s death."

"There’s no time for mourning." She walks away. “Assassins plan to take over Ra’s organization. They are led by a man who father believed could be his successor, until my father became aware of you. Now this man wants to kill us”. Jason did not understand how far the problem was going, it was apparent that Talia was doing everything to protect not only Damian, but him as well.

"Us?" She smiles, shaking her head.

"Not you". She opens the curtain she had, revealing the boy. "Me and your son".

"Son?" Damian takes a step forward, standing next to Jason. "You expect me to believe this?"

"I assure you, he’s yours". Talia exchanges looks with Jason, while Damian approaches the other.

"Don't look so stunned, father." Bruce took a deep breath, staring at the child. "I thought you would be taller". Without saying anything else, Damian turns to Jason with an angry look. "I'm going with him, on one condition". He points his finger at his brother. "Don't disappear again, you promised to call me every day, I want to know if that promise still holds." Without saying anything, Jason nods, watching Bruce leave, followed by the boy.

_Maybe I’ll walk this line_

_Maybe I’ll adjust to adjusting together_

In the following weeks, the Red Hood remained on patrol in Crime Alley. None of the bats dared to go there, and Batman himself watched him from a distance. Jason didn’t understand what tactic Bruce was using, he knew that the man hadn’t asked Talia any questions, although the woman was in front of him a few days ago, Jason considered the possibility that the detective thought his resurrection was a work of Ra's, and now that the man was dead, he had no one to confront.

The truth was, the arrival of Damian Al Ghul-Wayne in the billionaire's life made Bruce forget any words about Jason that he had in mind. He never expected to have a biological son, especially a son he had not known about for years, it was a lot of information at the same time, and the fact of having to reconcile everything with the return of a son he lost to death, was too much. For days, the Red Hood operated in Gotham, without seeing anyone, he kept in touch with Damian, and there wasn’t much that the boy could share.

_I could open the door and breathe in the dust_

All he knew for days was that Bruce had banned Nightwing and Robin from working on the Red Hood case. An ugly fight would fall under Gotham, Black Mask would try to win his territories back, and Bruce knew that the Red Hood would never allow that, he hadn't seen the boy without that helmet yet, but he knew, that beneath all the equipment, he was still his boy, _his son_ , and knowing him well, Wayne knew that the boy wouldn’t go back without a fight, he would advance in the face of the threat and he wouldn’t stop until he had established that it was his.

Jason didn't need Damian's warning to know that Black Mask would make a move. He knew, when one of the henchmen he had bought from the Black Mask was attacked at the behest of the villain, that was the first warning, he always knew that Roman Sionis was crazy and had a lot of money to spend if he wanted to buy his henchmen back, but he didn't want that, and Jason knew it very well. Black Mask felt threatened that someone else wanted to steal Gotham's title of crime lord, his intentions were only deadly.

_I could walk through those flames ‘til I don’t feel their touch_

The Red Hood watched The Rusty Nail henchmen get killed, he was late, and he couldn't stop their deaths, but it wasn't over yet. A henchman was still alive, he was dragged with only his underwear clothes to an isolated place in the Crime Alley, Jason followed them, watching the scene, two armed men, dragging the other one to a red car, the man was thrown against that car, and Jason just waited for the situation to end.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" Looking more closely, Jason recognized the man who had survived, Tyler Bramford was the owner of The Rusty Nails nightclub, it was obvious that they were using the drug dealer as a messenger.

"Yes, Tyler Bramford." One of the henchmen says, looking at the fallen man.

"You’re a club owner and some big damn drug dealer on the east quarter, right?" The other completes, giving a side smile.

"I'm the east quarter drug trade, you stupid…" Before he could continue, the hired man in the red jacket points the gun at him.

“Manners, fatty. I don't care who takes care of you. You watch your mouth!”

“Then you know who’s got my back. You know who I answer to”. Tyler says quickly, facing the other man, the first time he had seen the Red Hood, he made a joke and regretted it seconds later, the man was sinister, knew the Crime Alley with the palm of his hand, and practically knew the rotten from everyone in that room, looking at the man who pointed the gun at him, knowing that they did that, even though he knew that the Red Hood was his mastermind, it was at least crazy for Tyler.

"Sure. The Red Hood”. The other henchman pulls a bottle of Molotov cocktail from his jacket.

"And we work for the man who is going to take back what is his!" Jason watched the henchman with the cocktail in his hand, he was not going to let them continue with it.

"So, at the expense of your very wide butt... We’re sending your boss a message." Before the henchman could throw the bottle, Jason shoots him in the elbow, causing him to drop the bottle on the floor, causing the two henchmen to move away from the spreading fire, while the two were on their backs, away from the fire, Jason he got out of the building, standing on top of the red car.

**"Okay".** The henchmen look at them, surprised and nervous. **"What's the message?"** Without thinking twice, the two ran, leaving the Red Hood and Tyler there.

_Oh, but how can I leave when I know what’s out there?_

"A simple one, actually." Jason's eyes are fixed on the four people who landed in front of him, a woman, three men, all in technological armor and bladed weapons, ready for a confrontation, but not a fair fight. "Wanna guess what it might be?" When the two swords in the woman's hand started to glow an intense blue, Jason knew he would have to prepare and fight back, even if it wasn't a fair fight.

**"I have a few ideas."** He saw Tyler get up and run as fast as possible out of there, while the four started running towards him, Jason held out his hands quickly, shooting towards the mercenaries.

The armor held up well, and Jason knew he was at a disadvantage. The redhead in a quick movement, throws herself towards the car ready to attack him with the swords, Jason swerves quickly, continuing to shoot in the woman's direction having to quickly dodge the attack of the man with the bigger armor, he didn't have time to think, the four attacked quickly, and without stopping.

_Maybe I’ll lie to you_

_Maybe I’ll play this role_

**"Any of you tough guys know who I am?"** Jason screamed at the first opportunity he had to get away.

"You are our target!" One of the mercenary threw something from the armor, which Jason quickly deflected, but was hit by the explosion behind him, causing him to fall and consequently, the loss of the weapons he was holding, without even falling to the ground, the mercenary with the biggest armor grabs the Red Hood by the foot, throwing it on one of the pillars. Jason held his abdomen, having taken a big hit there when he fell to the ground, he turns his eyes to the four approaching him.

**"So, you four have all this power... And all you do with it is kill for money?"** Taking this time to talk, Jason used his helmet to understand who the mercenaries were, the woman was the leader of the quartet, and there wasn’t much about her, the big man was called Bulk, Baton was the one who used the stick with the ends that glowed and finally, Shot was the one who had hit him with the explosion, mercenaries trained and ready to kill him right there.

"From what I hear..." Bulk holds his helmet tightly, lifting Jason's body. "We’ve got that in common."

**"You heard wrong".** With a quick movement, Jason throws three small bombs at Bulk's chest, loosening himself from his grip, Baton quickly attacks him, being followed by the leader, Jason manages to knock her down, but he doesn't get the best in hand-to-hand combat with Baton, being knocked over again.

"I thought you would put more of a fight." Jason had a plan when he was attacked, he knew the bat would show up, or he counted on it, he was just holding onto the ends until he arrived.

**"The fight hasn’t started yet".** Baton places the stick under Jason's neck, lifting his chin. **"I'm just stalling".** Hood watched the same man lift the baton again, as if he were about to deliver the final blow, until two batrangs are thrown at Baton's arm, which recedes quickly.

_Maybe I’ll act like my act is together_

Without saying a word, Batman joins the fight silently. Bulk was the first to try to attack him, but Batman quickly defended himself, punching the big one back, Jason took the opportunity to get up, and keep his back to Bruce, who would fight alongside him, Jason didn’t want to raise his hopes, Bruce knew who he was, but he didn't know what he had done to get there, his heart was pounding, nervous of what would come after that, but he just continued the fight.

**"What the hell took you so long?"**

"Shut up and fight".

With that, the two fought side by side against the quartet. Jason felt like old times, being able to fight by his side and observe more and more how his fighting style had matured, the man was faster and hadn’t changed anything. Jason smiled when he saw the bat sending Bulk through the air, and did the same with Shot, following the example, Hood quickly knocked out the leader, leaving only Baton, who attacked Batman.

It had not been a big challenge fighting alongside Bruce. The same quickly dropped Baton, breaking his baston, none of the four were an imminent danger, Jason can finally take a deep breath, staring at Bruce, his uniform had changed, but it was nothing new, the costume always went through changes, and from what he saw from online news, Robin's own costume had changed, a lot had changed since he left, and it made him nervous.

**"I got to say..."** Jason starts watching Bruce approach. **"I’ve missed watching you work."** Everything after that happened too fast, Jason saw Shot go back to where they were, and launch another one of those explosive lasers, without thinking twice, Jason pushes Bruce aside. **"LOOK OUT!"** Bruce acted quickly after seeing the Red Hood take the shot for him, tried to throw batrangs at the man running towards him, and dodged all the shots he tried to hit, in a direct attack, Bruce falls, giving space for Shot to approach and stay on top of the Red Hood, preventing it from getting up. **"Awful close. Afraid you’ll miss?”**

"Black Mask just wants a body". Jason hears the helmet sound again, indicating that he would launch yet another laser attack. "We don't need your head."

"Let him go". The two turn their gaze to Batman, who had a stun gun in his hand. "And step away".

"A taser?" With a quick movement, Shot stands up, pulling the Hood against his body, making him a shield for anything Batman tries. "Nail me and you're going to electrocute both of us."

**"Maybe that's what he has in mind."** Jason speaks, distracting Shot, giving the perfect opportunity to hit him in the stomach, and walk away, giving Bruce time to hit him with the taser, knocking out the last of the quartet.

_Maybe I’ll cope with life without hope_

_Maybe I’ll open the door and fall through the floor_

Jason could finally look at him, he was quiet, analyzing the situation and for the first time in years, Jason was in front of him. He was prepared for anything, he feared that the man wouldn’t accept him now, or at any time, Todd knew he had lost everything that night, and he didn't know if he would have the strength to fight to regain his place. He just needed to be sure of one thing, _one thing_ , and he would be out of the Wayne’s life forever.

"You can't keep going on with this." Jason stood his ground, staring at the man. "This territorial dispute is useless, and it is only attracting bad things, as we saw today".

**"They are all assassins!"**

"And what are you?" For a moment, Jason held his breath, where did Bruce want to go with this? What did he want to prove? And why did he keep his partners away from him?

**“I'm cleaning up Gotham! More than you ever did”.** To control the underworld, to be in the middle of it, was to clean up in a way that Batman would never dare to do, he would never lower himself to the level of criminals.

"You are stealing territory from Black Mask... and killing anyone who gets in your way." Jason stares at the man, not knowing where the conversation is going, Jason hadn't killed anyone in Gotham, was that just something he had assumed?

**"I didn't kill anyone."** Red Hood walks over to his weapons on the floor, holstering one, and taking ammunition from the other, throwing it at the bat, who takes one analyzing. The Red Hood was many things, but it was not a killer, not as Jason Todd was forced to be. **"Black Mask, is just a part of the plan".**

"Plan? You’re becoming a crime lord”.

**"Yes! You can’t stop crime”.** Jason moves away from Bruce a little, ignoring the look he received. **“That is what you never understood. I'm controlling it. You want to rule them by fear, but what do you do with the ones who aren’t afraid?”** Like the Joker? He meant it but stopped himself. **"I’m doing what you won't!"**

"Tell me what happened to you". This silenced Jason, he didn't expect Bruce's sudden change, he didn't understand the point of that either. Wayne already knew his identity, why do things like that? As if he didn't know? "Let me help".

**"It's too late".** Jason lets out low, taking a deep breath. **"You had your chance”.** Red Hood releases a smoke grenade on the floor, disappearing quickly, trying not to think about the last part of the conversation.

_I could open the door and breathe in the dust_

The actions that Bruce followed after that meeting were accurate. The blood test had already confirmed what he needed to know, but he needed more. That night, Bruce walked to Gotham Cemetery, followed by Dick, who had to watch his father dig his brother's grave, to find the broken coffin, worst of all, was to see that the coffin had been broken inside out, Ra's hadn't stolen the body as he thought, not that he was able to talk to Ra's at the time, and Talia wasn't exactly a person to give exact answers.

Bruce imagined that she was involved but didn’t know how far. He imagined that maybe Damian knew the answers, but the boy didn't open up as much as he would like, the only people he really seemed to like were Dick and Alfred, Tim hated the boy, probably because he had already pointed a Katana in his different direction a few times, and Bruce wasn't sure what to think, he would love the boy as he loves and loved all his children, but he didn't know if the boy would be willing to do the same to him.

Everything was in a mess, and the Joker's recent departure from Arkham complicated things further. The Joker had kidnapped the Black Mask and some of his henchmen, setting fire to the truck where he held them hostage, his intention was to get Batman's attention, and he did it. Batman put out the fire in the truck, making room for Nightwing and Robin to arrest the crime lord, and suddenly, the Joker was nowhere to be seen.

Bruce's heart sank when he heard his voice without the helmet. The call was quick, and the only words were: _“I got him. You want him? Meet me at Crime Alley”._ Batman didn’t expect much, went on without telling his partners and didn’t say a word to Agent A, that would end that night, however, Bruce was afraid of what his son would do to the man who killed him, afraid of what he would make him do.

_Oh, but how can I leave when I know what’s out there?_

The location Jason chose was memorable in almost every way. Where he lost his parents, where he found Jason stealing the tires of the Batmobile, it was amazing how a child at his age, managed to steal three tires from the most fortified car that could exist, that day, Bruce knew the boy was smart, and was brave enough to hit Batman with a wheel wrench. Bruce admired the boy, and loved him until his last breaths, despite all the fights, and that night, while Batman sought to put an end to the actions of the Red Hood, Bruce Wayne sought his lost son.

**"Hello".** Bruce is taken out of his thoughts, turning around, and there he was, his son, the Red Hood. **"So glad you could make it."**

"This ends tonight." Bruce speaks up, taking his time to think about how he would act in several cases where the situation would end badly. "All of it".

**"Nobody knows better than me".**

With that said, Jason threw ninja stars as a form of distraction. While Batman dodged, Jason took the opportunity to run towards him, fighting back the distraction, Batman put the same devices that sent the mercenaries up in a trash can, making it fly towards the Red Hood, which deflects easily with the help of wall, just to notice Batman’s next move, one of his ropes caught in his ankles knocking him to the floor.

**"Huh, you and your gadgets".** Jason pulls a knife with one hand and a taser with the other, the rain was in his favor today, he quickly cuts the rope, and in the part that no longer connected with his body, he throws the taser, electrocuting Batman, giving long enough for him to get up and run towards it. **"You’re not the only one with toys."** Without realizing what Bruce had dropped on the floor, Jason gets distracted and realizes too late that they were bombs. **"Crap".**

Without looking dejected, Jason uses the knife in his hand to attach himself to the wall and throw himself on the building's fire escape behind him, taking the fight to the roof. The rain seemed to be thickening, and that didn't stop Bruce, who threw himself at Jason who quickly stuck his knife in his cape, preventing him from moving temporarily. It didn't help much, since he moved suddenly, loosening his cape, hand-to-hand combat continued, as exciting as Jason remembered, with the knife, Hood cut the utility belt, and walked away.

Batman with a single act to fight back, ran at his son, knocking them both down to the building next building. Jason lost the knife in his hands during the fall, and a church didn't seem like the ideal place to fight his father, Bruce slowly approached him, and grabbed his jacket, as if he wanted to continue the fight, Jason's only answer to that, was to pull out his mask, and swerve back, picking up the knife again.

**"Look at you".** Jason says, analyzing the face he has longed to see for years. Seeing that Bruce remained unanswered, he throws the mask back, Bruce takes it, but doesn’t put it back. **"I guess we should keep it even”.** He takes off his helmet, throwing it on the floor.

"Jason". He saw the Red Hood, the vigilant, the possible new crime lord, his partner, the second Robin, the street boy and most of all, his son.

"Yes".

"I don't want to fight you."

"All evidence to contrary". Since they met, Bruce fought, fought against his son and fought the hurt truth, he buried the boy in front of him, and feared that he would never know how or why he was in front of him now, fighting against him.

"Please, I can help you." Bruce takes a deep breath, staying in place. "I want to know what happened." _I need to know what happened_ , that was all his heart was screaming for.

"Do you want? You haven't been able to speak to your main suspect, have you?” It came as a surprise, but Ra’s being dead was a shock to everyone, mainly because he was the only one who allowed other people to access the Lazarus Pit. “Does it make it easier for you to think that my little dip in his fountain of youth turned me rabid? Or is this just the real me?” Jason kicks the helmet towards Bruce, who holds it with his foot. Despite being hurtful words, Bruce tried to believe that nothing he did or said was true, he knew his son, and he was definitely not the person in front of him.

The helmet on Bruce's foot was a bomb, Bruce saw the look Jason gave him before activating the bomb, so he managed to dodge it. One of the church's pillars fell, and Bruce managed to put his mask back on before Jason attacked again, he was grabbed by Jason, and had the knife against his neck. Jason wanted this to end that night, and he didn't know how Bruce was going to end that night, and that scared him.

_Maybe I could stop focusing on the particular_

The fight continued, and just as Jason had taken off his utility belt, Bruce managed to take off his jacket, where he put most of the gear he used during the fights. The fight went on and became a chase, Jason ran to the apartment that he had left the Joker, and Bruce quickly followed him, entering the window that Jason had broken a few seconds ago, and it was inside of a bathroom in that apartment that the fight continued.

"Enough! IT’S OVER!" Jason didn't accept that as an end, and tried to retaliate the kick he received, and that's when Bruce really fought, Jason didn't have space to land a blow, and when he managed to understand what was happening, Bruce was already pressing him against the wall. "You say you want to be better than me, but it won’t happen."

"I don’t want to be..."

"Not like this!" Without letting him speak, Batman throws him against the wall, breaking the weak structure, and soon Jason was in another apartment room, it was practically empty, as if no one had lived there for years, Bruce ignored a call from the cave, probably Dick who wanted to know where he was, since he had turned off his location, he ignored anything that distracted him from his son. He approached the boy, still lying down, trying to catch his breath. “I know I failed you. But I tried to save you, Jason”. The boy remained motionless, just listening. "I'm... I'm trying to save you now." Without thinking more, still lying, Jason pulls the gun from his waist, and points at Bruce, making him retreat.

“Is that what you think this is about?! That you let me die?!” Jason gets up quickly, still aiming the gun. “I don't know what clouds your judgement worse, your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality”. Bruce remained silent, just watching. “Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me”. Jason continues, no matter what the Joker was stuck in the door next to him, he didn't care anymore, he didn't care about the Joker or the rule of not saying names on patrol, he just cared that his father was in his ahead, and with the decision to come. "But why? Why on God’s earth...” Jason kicks the fragile door, breaking it, revealing the Joker trapped in a chair. "Is he still alive?" The clown started to laugh looking at the situation, Jason was still pointing the gun at Batman, while the Joker was dragging the chair with difficulty out of the closet.

"Gotta give the boy points." The clown looks at the bat, with a huge smile on his face. "He came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen." He turns to Jason. “So, who’s got a camera? Ooh, Ooh, Get one of me and the kid first”. He turns to Batman. “Then, you and me. And then, the three of us. And then one with the crowbar”. Jason kicks the back of the chair, knocking the clown down, lowering and aiming the gun at the head.

"You’ll be as quiet as possible, or I will put one in your lap first."

"Party pooper, no cake for you". Jason knew he wasn't going to shoot the Joker, but he knew he didn't want any comments from him, taking a deep breath, he stood up, pointing the gun at Bruce.

“Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled”. Bruce feared where it would go, he always knew, that if it got there, he would never kill the Joker, and he hoped Jason didn't do that either. "The thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled." Jason still had bad thoughts about that part, recently discovered how Barbara had been crippled, and thought that his death wasn’t enough, she had to suffer too, and yet no one got the psychopath lying on his feet. “You know, I thought... I thought... I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil, death-worshiping garbage…” Jason takes a deep breath, trying to ignore all feeling that it brought to him, he wanted to cry, he felt angry because of the effects of the well, and above all, he felt that it was disposable. "And send him off to Hell!"

"You don’t understand". Bruce speaks slowly and calmly. "I don't think you’ve ever understood."

"What?" Jason asks. “What, your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too hard to cross that line?”

"No! God Almighty, no!” Bruce looks at his son. “It’d be too damned easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then... end him”.

"Awww... So you do think about me". The Joker lets go.

"But if I do that... if I allow myself to go down into that place..." Jason knew more and more where it would go, he had lost. "I will never come back".

"Why?" Jason looks at him. “I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent. I'm talking about him. Just him. And doing it because…” Jason takes a deep breath, stopping his gun. "Because he took me away from you"

"I can’t. I'm sorry".

_Could you help me stop focusing on the particular?_

"That is so sweet!" The Joker speaks, facing Jason, who just points the gun at Bruce again.

"Well, you won't have any choice." He takes the other gun out of the holster, throwing it at Bruce, who grabs the gun awkwardly, and turns his gaze to Jason.

"I won’t..."

“This is what it's all been about. This! You, me, him!” He wasn’t asking Bruce to choose whether to kill the Joker or not, Jason realized a long time ago during his training with Ducra that the revenge he was looking for wasn’t this, he asked Bruce to choose between a psychopath and his son. "Now is the time you decide!" Jason breaks the chair with his foot, pulling the Joker and holding him by the neck. “If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth... I will! If you want to stop me, you’re going to have to kill me!”

"You know I won't ..."

"I’M GOING TO BLOW HIS DERANGED BRAINS OUT!" Jason screams in despair, his mind screaming for Bruce to make a choice while his heart screams for that choice to be him. “And if you want to stop it, you are going to have to shoot me! Right in my face!”

"This is turning out even better than I’d hoped". The clown says, placing his hands on Jason's arm that held him close to his body. All Bruce did was drop the gun and turn around, starting to walk away, Jason knew his decision.

"It's him, or me! You have to decide!” Bruce did not stop walking. "Decide, NOW!" He points the gun at Bruce again. "DO IT! HIM OR ME? Decide!” In pure frustration, Jason pulls the trigger, he knew he wouldn’t hit Bruce, but he didn’t expect Bruce to have a batrang with him and that he would throw at the gun after dodging, and then Jason squeezed the kitten again, causing the gun to explode in his hand, which caused him to release the Joker who just started laughing.

"I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU'VE GOT HIM!" The clown looks at Batman, without losing his laugh and smile. “You expert, rootin’-tootin’, eagle-eyed, Goth-loving marksman! I love it! You managed to find a way to win!” Bruce ignored what the Joker said, and just looked at his son, who took a deep breath and held the hand that had been caught in the explosion. "And everyone still loses!" Bruce saw when Jason pulled the device and saw when he pressed the button, in the fireplace of the old apartment, had several bombs with just 20 seconds to detonate, his son was ready to die. His son was ready to die, because he didn’t choose him. Bruce tried to run to defuse the bombs, only to be stopped by the Joker who jumped on him, preventing him from moving. “NO! Don't spoil it! This is better!" Jason sat against the wall, seeing the Joker on top of the other, with his hands on his neck, and even then, he didn't move to stop it. “I'm the only one who's going to get what he wants tonight! Yes! Big-bang-boom! We all get out together! Don't you just love a happy ending?”

Bruce punches the man, taking him off of him, the timer counted 6 seconds, he ran as if his life depended on it towards his son, holding him to stand, he needed to get him out of there he wouldn’t lose him again, but then, 3, 2, 1... The apartment exploded, leaving Bruce unconscious for a few seconds, he got up quickly, taking the stone off his body, he looked everywhere, and his son was nowhere near to be seen, and all that was left in the building's rubble was him and the Joker, that night Bruce Wayne had lost his son again, but this time, _not to death_.

_Oh, focusing on the particular_

Jason managed to get out of the rubble before the bat woke up, and walked away as far as he could, listening to the fire sirens. He wanted to get away from it all, Gotham City would never see Jason Todd again, he would die again even without dying, he wanted it to end. He couldn't walk very far, he fell unconscious in one of Gotham's alleys and had vague moments of lucidity when someone picked him up from the alley floor and took him to a safe place, he couldn't stay awake and the last thing he heard was, _"Come on, you can't die on my couch, not now"._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, and if you can, leave a comment or kudos if you guys want, and hope to see you soon in "The Hearse".
> 
> Where to find me:  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [my tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [my wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
